no volveras a estar solo, yo siempre estare a tu lado
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: es una coleccion de fanfics tu x character de inazuma ninguno esta conectado asique espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que se toman tiempo para leer este fic lose ahora debería estar escribiendo la continuación de no olvides que todo empezó con nuestra pelea pero la inspiración llego y viendo uno de los capítulos de esta gran serie descubrí que hiroto es muy sentimental y tierno así que la inspiración vino este es un fanfic rayita o pon tu nombre como lo conozcan sin más el fic

p.d: inazuma no es mio.

Como todas las mañanas te despertaste con la llamada de tu madre pero hoy sería distinto toda tu familia iría a un picnic pero no estabas de humor toda la felicidad que habría allí posiblemente solo te deprimiría más.

Madre: amor despierta que no te quedara tiempo para alistarte y no puedes presentarte mal ante toda tu familia sabes que eso no sería propio y menos de tu apellido

(tu nombre): lose madre es solo que hoy no me siento muy bien que digamos

Padre: que pasa (tu nombre), si te sientes mal lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos cuidándote no podemos perderte a ti también.

Odiabas ver a tus padres así tú eras la menor de tu familia, tu hermano el cual se llamaba Axel murió por una enfermedad muy rara tras ese accidente prometiste ante la tumba de tu hermano que no permitirías que tus padres ni nadie lo extrañaran tu reflejarías en ti todo lo que él era tú ya no seguirías siendo su sombra tu serias su persona y como lo prometiste lo cumpliste aprendiste a tocar la guitarra y el violín aun cuando ya podías tocar piano la guitarra era el instrumento favorito de tu hermano y el violín el instrumento que tocaba, te volviste la mejor de tu clase y una de las integrantes más rápidas del club de atletismo aun cuando estuvieras triste no llorarías todo lo harías por tu hermano descenderías al infierno si era necesario

Te sorprendiste al sentir una mano fría en tu frente abriste los ojos y te figaste que tu madre te estaba tomando la temperatura

(tu nombre): madre no te preocupes estoy bien solo que anoche me bañe antes de acostarme y como tenía la ventana abierta es probable que haya pescado un resfriado

Padre: estas seguro quieres que llame al doctor para que te venga a ver?

(tu nombre): padre ya te dije que no es necesario solo quiero alistarme oye que tal si me preparas el desayuno que me prometiste ayer

Padre: claro amor nos avisas cuando estés lista para que nos vallamos a antes que se nos olvide hoy te presentaremos a tu nuevo primo él es adoptado y tu tío nos pidió de favor que tú te encargaras de él ya que confía en ti

(tu nombre): no hay problema me gustara mucho conocerlo (sonreíste)

Te paraste y te dirigiste a tu armario cuando te diste cuenta que tus padres se habían ido sacaste la vieja foto de tu hermano le contaste que pasaría hoy por alguna razón nunca tuviste miedo de contarle todo realmente tú fuiste la más afectada por la pérdida de tu hermano aunque siempre lo ocultaste muy bien, elegiste tu ropa que no consistía en algo muy elegante un short negro que te llegaba arriba de las rodillas una camisa roja que te cubría la mitad del short y unas zapatillas negras después de bañarte y alistarte te peinaste y te pusiste un listón rojo en tu cabello bajaste y oíste la voz de tus padres y la de tu tío corriste realmente querías a tu tío . Al llegar viste a tus padres y a tu tío sentado en el sofá se te acerco tu tío y como era algo normal te abrazo y tú se lo correspondiste

Tío: hola (tu nombre) tus padres ya te contaron el favor que te voy a pedir?

(Tu nombre): claro tío emmm… está el acá?

Tío: si está comiendo el desayuno acompáñalo ya iré a avisarles cuando nos vallamos

Asentiste con tu cabeza y te dirigiste al comedor cuando llegaste te sorprendiste había un chico muy lindo tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual se notaba muy bien debido a que su piel era muy blanquecina, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos eran grandes y de un hermoso color esmeralda tenia puesta una camisa blanca y encima de ella cargaba una camisa roja con cuadros negros, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros. Viste como se acercó a ti con la cabeza mirando el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos sentiste sus brazos alrededor de cuello formando un tierno abrazo y oiste como te comenzaba a hablar te separaste rápidamente y lo viste el estaba haciendo una reverencia

Xxx: ho-hola yo soy hiroto kiyama tu-tu nuevo primo y mi padre me dijo que te llamabas (tu nombre) espero seamos amigos y nos llevemos bien

Una sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro ese chico era muy tierno daban ganas de jalarle las mejillas le acariciaste la cabeza y te dirigiste a la mesa a comer un poco él se sentó a tu lado

(tu nombre): un gusto hiro-kun espero seamos amigos te ves un poco nervioso no te pongas así ahora somos familia no es cierto?

Hiroto: claro eres muy buena en deportes verdad?

(tu): porque lo dices?

Hiroto: es que como solo tu estas acá supuse que eras hija única y allá hay unos trofeos supongo que son tuyos

(tu): no eran de mi hermano el falleció hace un tiempo

Por alguna razón sentiste que podías llorar que hiroto te ayudaría

(tu): y aun los tenemos ara recordarlo… lo siento (te secaste una lagrima) sentí que podía llorar

Sentiste los brazos de hiroto a tu alrededor

Hiroto: no llores tu sonrisa es más bonita perdón no debí preguntarte eso

(tu): no te preocupes igual un día ibas a saberlo

Oyeron unos pasos y se separaron rápidamente era tu tío el cual les dijo que ya era hora de irse después de un aburrido viaje un auto llegaron a su destino una hermosa playa donde tenían una casa muy linda al llegar vieron a todas las personas reunidas sin esperar ni un segundo tomaste a hiroto de la mano lo presentaste muchas de tus primas habían ido a abrazarlo y a hablar con él te sentiste rara al ver eso sentiste una presión en tu pecho a la cual identificaste como celos te pareció muy raro tu no eras alguien a quien le importara la compañía pero en solo pensar en que te podrias quitar a hiroto te dolía decidiste ir a tu habitación cabe decir que esa casa era de tu padre al llegar te encontraste con uno de tus primos con el que te llevabas mejor un chico de piel blanquecina ojos grises y cabello grisáceo el llevaba una camisa verde un pantalón negro y unos calcetines estaba recostado en tu cama al darse cuenta s e sentó y te dijo

Fubuki: ho-hola (tu nombre) lo siento por no haberte pedido permiso pero no quería estar haya abajo quería alegarme de toda la alegría que solo me hace sentir peor

(tu): tranquilo fubu-chan sé muy bien que eres un poco tímido (lo abrazaste) al arecer los dos somos un desastre

Fubuki: si por eso debemos estar juntos solo nosotros nos entendemos

(tu): si ya se hay que casarnos y vivir juntos para siempre

Fubuki: jaja si eso hay que hacer pero yo sere el líder de la familia

(tu): hay fubu-chan aun tienes ezperansas de tener ese puesto

Fubuki: bueno solo por ser tu soportaría que tu fueras la líder de la familia

Lo que no sabías es que hiroto se encontraba oyendo lo que estaban hablando bueno desde que se casarían tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro salió corriendo de ahí

(tu): lo siento fubuki pero creo que me enamore de hiro-kun pero yo sé que cuando dejes de ser tan tímido podrás conseguir una maravillosa novia y si te llega a hacerte daño tu y yo nos encargaremos de ella

Fubuki: suerte primita pero debes saber que la oferta de matrimonio aun está en pie

Tu ya sabias que fubuki estaba enamorado de ti y como no lo iba a hacer tu siempre lo apoyabas siempre luchabas por el saliste de esa habitación dispuesta a buscar a hiroto y decirle lo que habias comenzado a sentir el era distinto sentias que podias confiar en el desde el momento en que pudiste llorar a su lado en una parte te redordaba a Axel dándote una sonrisa calida pero era distinto hiroto no era mejor que tu, tu no eras la sombra de él.

En otra parte se encontraba hiroto debajo de un árbol pensando en que debía hacer realmente te quería pero solo en pensar que ya tenias "esposo" lo ponía triste saco de su mochila una navaja miro su camisa la cual era manga larga la levanto un poco y se clavo la navaja haciendo que se moviera grabando asi unas letras muy entendibles S-O-L-O asi se sentía el las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer quería que tu lo abrazaras que le dijeras que todo estaría mejor bajo su manga

En otra parte te encontrabas tu preguntándole a todos por hiroto saliste al patio fuiste al bosque oiste unos sollozos y sin pensarlo 2 veses seguiste el ruido de esos penosos ruidos cuando llegaste te encontraste a hiroto llorando lo fuiste a abrazar y sentiste como sus lagrimas mojaban tu camisa el se levanto de un solo golpo noq ueria verte solo se ilusionaría salio corriendo pero tu eras mas rápida lo sujetaste del brazo, aunque no lo sabias le sujetaste el brazo que se había cortado

Hiroto: ahhhh!

(tu): hiroto que te pasa

Viste como caia sentado al suelo te sentase a su lado y poco a poco le subiste la manga encontrando esas marcas

Hiroto: esto es soo¿lo un pequño raspon

(tu): ¡¿hiroto te cortaste a ti mismo?!

Hiroto: no tu no debes verlo suéltame

(tu): ¡¿crees que soy idiota o aquí dice solo hiroto?!

Hiroto: es solo que yo

Sus lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de nuevo te pusiste triste no querías verlo así lo tomaste de sus muñecas y lo recostaste le soltaste le brazo que tenía cortado y lo obligaste a mirarte

(tu): hiroto tu nunca volverás a estar solo ya que siempre estaré a tu lado

Esas fueron tus últimas palabras antes de unir sus labios en un dulce tierno que no tardo en convertirse más atrevido sentiste como los brazos de hiroto te abrazaban por el cuello uniéndose más se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

Hiroto: pero tú y fubuki los oí hablar y ustedes se van a casar y yo te amo no quiero verte lejos de mi

(tú): estábamos bromeando te fuiste antes de que termináramos de hablar a mí también me gustas y mucho

Hiroto: si estás conmigo debes saber que será un amor masoquista yo solo quiero tenerte a mi lado no quiero que te vallas de mi lado yo soy una araña que quiere tener a su lado la hermosa mariposa que su red atrapo

(tu): no me importa mientras pueda tenerte a mi lado yo te amo hiroto kiyama pero debes prometerme que no volverás a herirte ni por mi culpa ni por nadie

Hiroto: claro que si muchas gracias (tu nombre) si estás conmigo nunca estaré de nuevo solo

Ambos se volvieron a unir en un cálido abrazo no sabías porque pero sabias que él te estaría cuidando.

Aunque algo no te gustaba sentías que alguien te miraba y así era Axel te estaba sonriendo por un minuto pudiste verlo y oíste lo último que te dijo: ahora estas en buenas manos ya puedo descansar en paz.

Miraste a hiroto y le sonreíste sentiste tus labios junto a los de él te sentías bien y más aún ahora ya que sabias que hiroto te estaría cuidando sin importar que el solo te quería a ti y él tenía razón este sería un amor masoquista pero aun así lo amabas.

**Y hasta acá díganme les gusto lo odiaron quieren que haga otro rayita con otro personaje debo retírame dejen reviews que me podrían muy felices este es mi primer fanfic rayita espero les haya gustado besos me despido cuídense algún pedido me lo hacen. A antes que s e me olvide lo de la araña y la mariposa lo saque de una canción que me inspiro para hacer este fic **


	2. akio fudou

**Holaa si debería estar adelantando amor se escribe con sangre o no olvides que todo empezó con nuestra pelea pero leyendo los reviews de antes vi que me pidieron un tu x fudou y acá esta inazuma eleven no es mío antes que se me olvide**

El sonido de tus pasos inundaban la habitación te sentías tan mal por ese chico, un chico que siempre veías en tu colegio más nunca te acercaste a él por tener miedo a ser rechazada tu padre era el general de toda la policía y te acababa de contar acerca de un homicidio te llevo con el un chico que vio como abusaban y luego mataban a su madre el solo logro sobrevivir porque los atacantes pensaban que había muerto pero verlo de esa manara te corrompió cuando tu padre salió corriste a abrazarlo sintiendo como sus lágrimas cubrían tu hombro y sintiendo unos espasmo que pasaban por el cuerpo del chico poco a poco te correspondió el abrazo

Tu: fudou-kun quieres que te traiga algo?

Fudou: no! No queiro quedarme solo quédate conmigo

Tu: claro (le diste un beso en la frente

Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando no habían palabras tan solo eran los leves sollozos los que acompañaban la habitación sin darte cuenta ya se habían dormido pero sentiste los brazos de tu padre al despertarte lo viste fudou estaba en una silla aparte hablando con otros policías

Tu: padre no podemos dejarlo solo

Padre: (tu nombre) ven quiero hablar contigo

*afuera*

Padre: porque te importa este chico?

Tu: no tiene madre

Padre: pero él es diferente el ahora solo necesita protección de adultos

Tu: que bueno que ya tengo (tu edad) puedo ayudarlo

Padre: prometes no retroceder?

Tu: cuando lo e echo?

Padre: entonces debes hacer que te lo cuente todo no quiere hablar con nosotros

Asentiste y seguido caminaron a la habitación lo viste los policías tratando que hablara pero él estaba en silencio secando con un trozo de manta las lágrimas que trataba de controlar

Tu: yo me are cargo por favor salgan

Cuando la habitación se quedo solo con ustedes 2 tomaste un vaso de agua y se lo diste primero que nada había que calmarlo

Fudou: me tienes lastima?

Tu: claro que no! Somos amigos no te tendría lastima

Fudou: soy un patético mírame estoy vivo cuando debería estar muerto qué asco de vida me toco

Tu: pues por algo sigues vivo no?

Fudou: para suicidarme

Sentiste como te enojabas no era que el chico fuera tedioso pero tan solo pensar en el haciendo eso te entristeció

Tu: cállate idiota! No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida veras que todo se arreglara primero debes contarme que es lo que paso

Fudou: esta bien: (abrazo sus piernas que) yo regrese de la casa de un amigo tipo seis o siete de la noche cuando llegue a mi casa vi a dos tipos que tenían a mi mamá sujetada de los brazos ella les dijo que le hicieran cualquier cosa a ella pero que me dejaran ir ellos abusaron de ella y luego la mataron se dirigieron a mi y me apuñalaron no le cumplieron a mi mamá y yo no pude hacer nada (comenzó a llorar) perdón mamá debí cuidarte más por favor perdóname.

Sentiste como una tristeza inundaba tu corazón realmente su historia era muy triste tal vez tu deberías decir algo peo no te salían las palabras de tu boca

Tu: yo sé lo que sientes

Fudou: se para) no lo hagas no digas eso que tú no sabes que es lo que siento tus padres están vivos no sabes que es lo que ciento

Tu: si yo no hubiera nacido mi madre seguiría viva, se que es ocasionar una muerte yo solo se que soy tan culpable como tu

Fudou: a que te refieres

Tu: mi madre murió en mi nacimiento yo le provoque la muerte

Fudou: claro que no esa no fue tu culpa

Tu: tampoco la tuya tu madre solo quería salvarte

Fudou: pero si yo ubiera estado antes con ellas

Tu: solo clamate (lo abrazas)

Fudou: no quiero estar solo

Tu: nunca estarás solo yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Paso sus brazos por tu cintura uniéndose mas acortando los milímetros que los separaban iniciando un beso calido que curaba las heridas que estaban en sus corazones pasastes tus brazos por su cuello ese chico te necesitaba y estarías para apoyarlo

Fudou: te quiero

Tu: y yo a ti (lo despeinas)

Una ventana se abrió y una hermosa dama con un bello vestido blacno entro

Fudou: madre?!

Sra: (lo abrazo) te quiero fu-chan no fue tu culpa nunca te culpes por mis errores me alegra que estes bien

Fudou: no te vallas (la abraza)

Sra: te esperare en el cielo (se acerca a ti) cuídalo bien por favor

Tu: cla-claro señora

Sra: que bien que ahora estas en buenas manos fu-chan pudo descansar en paz

Una bella luz blanca rodio a la señora sentiste tu mano entrelazarse con la de fudou te sonrojaste ante ese acto

Tu: que pasa? Fudou-kun

Fudou: ya la oíste ahora estoy en buenas manos

Tu: idiota

Fudou: pero ahora soy TU idiota

Se acercaron y se dieron un suave beso. Cumplirias el deseo de esa señora fudouo debía ir al cielo aun si eso te costara tanto

Tu: fudou-kun te quiero (lo abrazas

Fudou: yo te amo

**Hola si lo se este me quedo tan no se no estoy acostumbrada a escribir asi de triste pero por eso termina bien espero les aya gustado los one-shots no tienen nada que ver con el anterior alguna idea para la siguiente historia háganme lo saber matta ne besos y a brazos.**


	3. kazemaru ichoruta

_**Kyaa traigo la conty a petición es de tu x kazemaru me inspire en un video y una canción cualquier parecido es una coincidencia waaa e qudo tan aa triste pero el final es bueno jajaja nose pero a kaze ma lo imagine asi inazuma no es mio bueno el fic este es la visión de kazemaru oea el es como el protagonista pero bueno mejor lean**_

Corría hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga odiaba oírla verla así y todo por ese maldito que no sabía lo que era ella siempre la trataba mal nunca sintió lo suyo enserio y esta vez me llamo diciendo que se había acabado

*flash back*

Kazemaru: hola que pasa (tu nombre) son las 3 de la mañana

Tu: el rompió conmigo

Kazemaru: (se levanta de golpe) QUÉ?!

Tu: el rompió conmigo kaze-chan

Kazemaru: ahorita llego

*Fin flash back*

Aun cuando tu estés tan lejos de mí siempre estaré a tu lado no me importa que es lo que pase corrí hacia tu casa gracias a mi velocidad llegue en unos minutos cuando te toca la puerta me di cuenta que estaba abierta corría hacia dentro temía que alguien hubiera entrado pase y le puse seguro corrí a tu habitación y ahí estabas acostada en un sillón apretando una sábana entre tus manos y llorando descontroladamente

Tu: kaze-chan eres tú?

Kazemaru: (te abraza) claro que si dime quien más vendría a esta hora

Tu: él se acaba de ir

Odiaba cuando lo mencionabas siempre me dolía que lo quisieras tanto pero esta vez no era dolor quería matarlo que sufriera por hacerte esto

Kazemaru: que paso?

Tu: el me dijo que se había aburrido de mí que no era lo suficientemente buena, por eso te llame yo puedo confiar en ti verdad

Kazemaru: ¿y si pudiéramos volver como antés?

Tu: de que hablas?

Kazemaru: en la época en la que él no existía en la época donde nunca llorabas en la época donde yo era el único chico en tu vida.

Tu: me gustaría mucho pero no puedo

Kazemaru: ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Tu: porque yo lo amo! acaso no entiendes?!

Eso me dolió saber que esas palabras solo iban hacia el sentí el dolor en mi pecho el nudo en la garganta que te indica que estas a punto de llorar me pare haciendo que me soltaras, mi lagrimas ya habían comenzado a caer

Tu: kaze-chan estas bien?

Kazemaru: no, no estoy bien ya no puedo comportarme enfrente de ti como un adulto acaso no entiendes que me duele?

Tu: (te paras) kaze-maru que pasa

Kazemaru: duele, duele saber que ya no serás de nuevo mía, pero no puedo evitarlo eres la única para mi te extraño tanto, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando cuanto más pienso en ti, es cuanto más lejos te siento.

Sali corriendo no quería verte aun cuando te amo no quería que me vieras así con lágrimas en los ojos me dirigí al lugar donde todo empezó a la rivera de inazuma aún recuerdo ese día yo me sentía muy mal fue el día en que mis padres murieron dejándome al cuidado de mi hermano mayor me lo habían dicho en el instituto yo corrí nadie me pudo alcanzar cuando llegue tú me hallaste lloraba mucho

*flash back*

Kazemaru: déjame solo

Tu: para que solo te pondrás peor

Trate de ignorarte pero al sentir tus brazos en mi me sentí tan feliz sentí que no estaba solo sentí cosas que nunca había sentido me sujete de ti y llore cada vez más fuerte sentía tus brazos en mi cabello tratando de calmarme y como susurrabas en mi oído palabras tranquilizadoras

Kazemaru: quién eres?

Tu: yo soy (tu nombre) y tú eres kazemaru verdad?

Kazemaru: como lo sabes

Tu: está en tu cuaderno

Era cierto cuando llegue solo tire mis cosas en el suelo sin importarme nada y así era comencé a guardarlos pero mis lágrimas caían es mis manos me dolía saber que estaba solo como si leyeras mi mente adivinaste en lo que estaba pensando

Tu: nunca estarás solo, yo siempre estaré a tú lado kaze-chan

Kazemaru: enserio? Me lo prometes

Tu: claro pero tú también debes estar a mi lado

Kazemaru: te lo juro

*fin flash back*

Te abrase no quería soltarte desde ese momento siempre lo cumpliste siempre que te necesitaba estabas para mí cuando quería llorar siempre me alegrabas incluso te cambiaste de instituto para estar conmigo nunca me dejabas solo incluso te inscribiste a los equipos en que estaba pero todo comenzó a deteriorarse cuando comenzaste a salir con él lo recuerdo perfectamente había sido para cuando te fuiste de viaje a hokkaido cuando volviste te fui a recoger al aeropuerto y tu me abrazaste me contaste todo lo que habías echo y me dijiste que te habías enamorado de un chico al poco tiempo después el comenzó a estudiar con nosotros se llamaba atsuya como lo odiaba solo te tenia por diversión y tu querías creer que era distinto aun cuando te dolía tú lo seguías amando y eso está pasando hoy mis lágrimas empezaron a caer apreté el suelo como si quisiera pegarme a él estaba de rodillas y sentía las lágrimas caer yo se muchas cosa de ti así que dime porque tiene que ser él? Y si pudiéramos volver atrás mi corazón y sentimientos nunca podrán alcanzarte pero aun así te tendría a mi lado y eso valdrá lo suficiente para mí, abrázame en tus brazos y gentilmente di mi nombre solo una vez más como lo hiciste ese día, te extraño tanto, estoy seguro que has olvidado todo sobre nosotros porque hoy estas con él, siempre ame tu sonrisa pero ahora solo es para él, puedo querer verte de nuevo pero eso no va a suceder no me controlaría, espero encuentres la felicidad aun cuando no sea conmigo.

Vi el rio la luna lo iluminaba muy lindamente sentí unos brazos en mi espalda abrazándome no podía girar esos brazos no me lo perdonarían solo podía oír las perdóname que susurrabas y sentir como tus lagrimas caían sobre mis hombros cuando me soltaste me di la vuelta y te vi estabas arrodillada con la cabeza hacia abajo y apretando los puños tus lagrimas caían sobro ellos te abrase y tu comenzaste a hacer caminos imaginarios en mi pecho te di un beso en la frente y cuando levantaste tu cabeza sujete tu barbilla quería ver esos hermosos ojos que amaba nos acercamos uno al otro muy lentamente hasta sentir las respiraciones de los otros acortamos el espacio que nos separaba y nos dimos un beso donde podíamos sentir las lágrimas del otro un beso que no necesitaba nada mas era perfecto tal y como lo hacíamos cuando me separe te vi y vi ese leve sonrojo te me tiraste encima y me abrazaste

Kazameru: te amo realmente estoy enamorado de ti, cariño pero aun no puedo decir mis palabras de amor pero dentro de mi corazón no me siento así incluso si es una mentira dímelo una vez, como solías decírselo a el.

Tu: (le pusiste un dedo en la boca) te amo kaze-chan incluso más de lo que amaba a atsuya porque yo, yo siempre te eh amado

Cuando me dijiste eso me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo te abrase y comencé un beso más profundo más apasionado mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer tú me las secaste con tus labios no lloraba por tristeza estaba muy feliz de saber que me amabas sin pensarlo dos veces te cargue y nos dirigimos a mi casa después de todo no volvería a estar solo ahora nunca dejaría que te fueras y si querías viajar siempre iría contigo después de todo yo te amo!

_**Y que les parecio yo llore para serles sincera es que estaba oyendo la canción el la que me base y waaaaa están triste pero bueno espero les haya gustado kazemaru es tan y si hoy no hablaron las almas de los padres de kazemaru mucho critican esa idea que los muertos hablen jajaja quien quieren que sea el siguiente personaje? Bueno acá me despido besos a y pues solo atsuya pensé que seria bueno para ser de malo y si aunque lo odie me gusta su nombre bueno ahora si besos att: atsuya fubuki**_


	4. Shiro Fubuki

**_Hola acá traigo la continuación de esta selección de fics espero les guste este es el fic que le corresponde a shirou fubuki el siguiente será el de yuuto kido inazuma no es mío bueno acá el fic p.d este es el lado de vista de fubuki por algunos problemas no lo puedo subir al original asi que este es como un nuevo fic hasta que lo alegre_**

* * *

Como todas las mañanas me desperté en mi habitación, un cuarto blanco donde podía oír los sonidos de las máquinas que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo aun cuando lo que más quisiera fuera dejarlas de oír no podía, mi doctor llego a la par de mis padres ellos estaban muy tristes aun cuando fingía no saber acerca de mi estado estaba muy consiente que mi corazón pronto moriría pero aun así estoy dispuesto a ver lo bello de la vida

Padre de fubuki: hola campeón como te sientes

Fubuki: muy bien padre estoy listo para que me lleves a jugar soccer como me lo prometiste

Madre de fubuki: shi-chan eso no se podrá hacer hoy el doctor dice que ahora no puedes salir

Fubuki: (mirada triste) pe-pero me lo habían prometido

Padre: lo se shi-chan pero sabes que es por tu bien

Madre: si cariño además te trajimos un regalo (le da un paquete)

Fubuki: gracias padre madre (lo abre) gracias ya me estaba quedando sin pintura

Padre: shi-chan ya nos tenemos que ir espero sigas mejor

Fubuki: adiós cuídense

Para mí era más que obvio lo que pasaba aunque debía aceptar que pronto no podría moverme que pronto la única luz que me mantenía vivo se extinguiría, después de alistarme una enfermera me llevo en mi silla de ruedas a la sala de rehabilitación ver a todas las personas que sufrían lo mismo que yo o enfermedades similares me hacía sentir que no era tan raro, tome las pinturas que me acababan de regalar y pinte un paisaje nevado. Solía amar esa estación de año jugar con la nieve patinar o simplemente ver la nieve caer, sentí como alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro gire mi cabeza lo suficiente como para ver quien me hablaba

Tú: que bello dibujas

Fubuki: gra-gracias

Tú: no tienes por qué agradecerme un gusto soy (tu nombre)

Fubuki: yo soy shirou fubuki que haces acá tú también estas enferma?

Tú: no… es que vengo seguido a este hospital a ayudar en lo que pueda

Fubuki: oh, ya veo pero nunca te había visto

Tú: es que usualmente voy a donde están los enfermos de cáncer pero hoy sentí que algo me llamo a venir acá a lo mejor el destino quiso que nos conociéramos (sonríe)

Fubuki: (sonrojado) jeje si

Tu: y tú también estas acá para ayudar a los enfermos?

Fubuki: yo ah no yo estoy acá porque me obligan

Tú: mmm… no entiendo a qué te refieres?

Fubuki: que si no estuviera acá posiblemente ya estaría muerto

Tú: yo lo siento si dije algo que no debía pe-perdóname

Fubuki: (molesto) por favor no te sientas culpable no me tengas lastima

Tú: ne fubu-chan no te enojes

Fubuki: (sonrojado) no, no estoy molesto

Tú: claro lo que tú digas

Fubuki: BAKA!

Tú: (le jalas las mejillas) jajaja no creí que fuera a conocer a alguien así

Fubuki: oye sé que te acabo de conocer pero me arias un favor?

Tú: claro el que quieras

Fubuki: antes de morir solo tengo una petición salir de este hospital y poder ir a un parque a ver la nieve caer ´

Tú: intentare hacer lo que pueda si?

Fubuki: claro estaré en mi habitación es la 9 en la planta 8

Llegue a mi habitación es posible que no la vuelva a ver? No ella no es así, un momento como podía decir eso si llevábamos unos 15 minutos de conocidos como podría saber que ella era buena, pero ver a una chica que venga a ver los enfermos eso no lo hace la gente mala o sí? La puerta se abrió y pude verte tenías una sonrisa de autosatisfacción

Fubuki: qué te dijeron?

Tú: alístate, en 10 minutos nos vamos (le sonríes)

Fubuki: e-enserio?

Tú: si, y ahora apresúrate, saldré para que te puedas alistar

Fubuki: e-está bien (dijo alegre)

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude ya quería ir a ver los arboles llenos de nieve construir un hombre de nieve y hacer varios ángeles de nieve. Salí con una gran sonrisa cuando te vi tenías los brazos cruzados eso me sorprendió un poco

Fubuki: que pasa?

Tú: me dijeron que si te llevaba debía cargarte en silla de ruedas así que siéntate

Fubuki: ok

Tras unos minutos caminando llegamos al parque como lo esperaba estaba más hermoso que la última vez que lo vi los arboles tenían una fina capa blanquecina de nieve en sus copas, todo ese paisaje gélido era sorprendente; cuando exhalabas podías ver tu cálido aliento. Todo era sorprendente, mucho mejor de lo que lo recordaba, aunque quizá la causa del porque lo veía más bello podría deberse a la presencia de (tu nombre) voltee a verte y vi que estabas temblando trate de entender por qué pero al fijarme mas me di cuenta que no cargabas un abrigo contigo

Fubuki: porque no traes un abrigo?

Tú: es que yo no sabía que vendría acá y no me prepare

fubuki: baka! Toma no quiero que te enfermes

Tú: pero a ti te dará frío

Fubuki: mira (saca otro) pensé que algo así pasaría así que traje otro

Tú: gracias

Estaba feliz salir de ese encierro y Salí con alguien que solo con mostrarme su sonrisa logro cautivarme

¿?: ¡¿fubuki?! ¿¡Que haces aquí?!

Fubuki: ha-haruna

Haruna: y quien eres tú?

Tú: yo soy (tu nombre)

Haruna: a mí que me importa que haces con fubuki acá no sabes que él tiene una enfermedad coronaria por el simple hecho de estar acá podría morir

Tú: si pero él me dijo que…

Haruna: idiota por tu culpa fubuki podría morir eres una idiota o qué?

Volteé a verte y vi como unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por tus ojos al darme cuenta tu habías tirado mi suéter y te habías ido corriendo

Fubuki: (tu nombre)!

Haruna: te encuentras bien fubu-chan?

Fubuki: no me llames así! Y no, no estoy bien! Qué hiciste?!

Haruna: pero yo… tranquilo, estarás mejor sin ella. No la necesitas, me tienes a mi

Fubuki: adiós

Me fui de ahí no quería estar con haruna el parque se volvió frío y solitario cuando te fuiste no me gustaba sentirme así llegue a mi habitación y note que había una nota la abrí comencé a leerla:

**_"perdóname fubuki-zama no quería molestarte, no te preocupes no volveré a molestarte espero estés mejor con haruna sé que ella cuidara mejor de ti att: (tu nombre)_**

Mis lágrimas habían comenzado a caer toque un poco el papel y puede sentir que estaba un poco mojado donde se notaban las lágrimas que habías dejado caer… sentí mi corazón mas adolorido de lo que estoy acostumbrado no quería saber que yo era la causa de tu tristeza me sentí el peor ser del mundo, me senté en mi cama y con posiblemente el ultimo recuerdo que tendría de ti comencé a dibujar…

* * *

**_Y hasta acá el capítulo si quedo incompleto pero este se hará en 2 capítulos al igual que otros espero les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible si tienen alguna idea me la dicen besos y abrazos atsuya fubuki_**


	5. shiro fubuki 2

_**Hola pues acá vuelvo después de haberme ido por un tiempo pero regrese a darle conty de este fic que ya lo tenía abandonado bueno espero les guste siempre por el punto de vista de fubuki ya saben inazuma no es mío pero el fic si **_

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que no eh vuelto a ver a TN haruna me visita seguido pero no quiero verla no pude saber nada mas de TN quería saber todo de ella ser el origen de esa bella sonrisa con la que la conocí mi corazón se moría cada vez más rápido mis sonrisas ya eran escasas mi corazón me dolía más de lo normal simplemente no querría perder a esa chica aunque no entendía porque de repente entro mi madre con una gran sonrisa

Mama de fubuki: hijo! Tenemos grandes noticias hay un trasplante de corazón

Fubuki: eh?! En serio?!

Yo siempre quise una noticia asi pero ahora ya no era importante como querría seguir viviendo con una tristeza tan grande

Mama de fubuki: no estas feliz? (comenzando a llorar) volverás amor te amo!

Fubuki: gracias madre no sabes si estoy feliz

Mama de fubuki: yo tengo que ir a hacer los trámites

Fubuki: claro mami aquí estaré esperando

Doctor: fubuki debemos hablar un poco antes e la operación pero debe ser a solas

La madre de fubuki se fue dejando a los 2 solos

Doctor: fubuki aun cuando la operación es una gran noticia debes saber que es muy delicada

Fubuki: lo se doctor

Doctor: dime quieres que haga algo antes de la operación no tienes un deseo, sabes muy bien que eres mi paciente favorito

Fubuki: se lo dice a todos verdad?

Doctor: si pero contigo si es verdad

Fubuki: si tengo una petición usted conoce a TN una chica que viene seguido a ayudar a este hospital?

Doctor: si ella venía muy seguido fubuki pero un día se fue dejo de volver, aunque si la conozco es amiga de mi hijo

Fubuki: ya veo cree que podría hacer que venga?

Doctor: mmm… creo que si espera llamo a shuuya y le pregunto si esta con ella

Fubuki: claro

Shuuya goenji al fin puedo descubrir tu nombre tu padre a hablado muy bien de ti siempre había querido saber de ti pero no crei que ahora me ocasionara tanto dolor saber que tueres el que me a quitado a TN por favor no la alejes de mi lado

Doctor: dice que si fubuki dice que TN vendrá mañana

- al dia siguiente-

No veía nada todo había oscurecido oia los gritos de mis padres… porque?! Porque hoy? Yo desee tanto tiempo morir pero hoy no mi corazón esta muy débil pero no no quiero irme no si antes ver TN debo decírselo….

Doctor: FUBUKI! VAMOS NO TE DUERMAS FUBUKI TODO SALDRA BIEN…. A QUE QUIROFANO DEBEMOS LLEVARLO?!

Todo se volvió oscuro no podía ver nada absolutamente nada solo oigo algunas voces….

-horas después-

TN: fubuki lo siento tanto perdóname perdóname quise verte porque fui tan torpe te estaré esperando (le sujeta la mano) fubu-chan

Fubuki: (comienza a abrir los ojos) do-donde estoy?

TN: fubuki?! Despertaste perdóname perdóname

Fubuki: (la abraza fuertemente) creí que ya no querrías verme

TN: fubuki iré a llamar al doctor tranquilízate

Fubuki: alto… debo decirte algo yo yo mi corazón es solo tuyo sin ti mi corazón decaía rápidamente y lo único que quería era morir pero entendí algo yo yo me enamore de ti

TN: fubuki…

Fubuki: shiro dime asi

TN: fubuki te extrañe tanto

Fubuki: te puedo pedir algo?

TN: claro

Fubuki: da-dame un beso

TN: hai

Ambos chicos se acercaron y se besaron amablemente

Fubuki: arigatou (fue cerrando los ojos) sabes ahora tengo un nuevo corazón quiero que sepas que es solo tuyo

- 10 años después-

Fubuki: ahora quiero brindar por mi nueva esposa que me dio el honor de hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo como hace 10 años se lo dije mi corazón es solo de ella

TN: gracias a todos por estar en esta boda me alegra poder vivirla junto a ustedes…

Todos: salud

Fubuki: (le susurra al oído) gracias TN

TN: porque?

Fubuki: le diste color a mi vida

TN: lo dice el pintor?

Fubuki se había convertido en uno de los artistas mas famosos debido a sus hermosos dibujos y pinturas

Fubuki: lo soy porque tengo una inspiración como tu (la besa) TE AMO!

_**Bueno y hasta aca la historia de fubuki ustedes deciden quieren que el siguiente sea kido o goenji? El mas votado será el siguiente… esta algo corto pero creo que los 10 años después quedo bonito espero les haya gustado y uan cosa mas e echo una pagina en Facebook quien desee puede visitarla se llama hot hot inazuma :p bueno esta algo corto pero esque ando algo deprimida esta semana por eso no quería hacer algo muy triste reviews? Criticas? Todo bien resivido besos**_


End file.
